


Stone Heart

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considered a prized and valued human among vampires, Feliciano escapes from a life of slavery to find protection with the long-time enemy of his captors. He was told that winged saviors would grant him protection and innocent Feli thinks they are angels, for who else would help a useless, weak little human. Only he finds that his savior is not an angel but a gargoyle with human-like features and skin the color of soft gray stone yet is warm to the touch. The gargoyle named Ludwig turns out to be the savior Feli is looking for, but the human in unaware of Ludwig's secret plan for him. Living in the gargoyle's parallel world, Feliciano easily comes to love the savior and he knows Ludwig feels the same for him. Yet the gargoyle will not let himself get close to the human, no matter how much his yearning and desire for him grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Heart

*****Hello everyone! This will be another short little Hetalia fanfic! I realized that I have two or more stories for the same pairings, but not another fic for GerIta, so I got this idea the other day and decided to roll with it! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Read and review please!**

*****Warning: Language, humor, light yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

 

**Stone Heart**

**Chapter 1:**

The snow slowed his running but that did not stop him from the escape. He knew that they would find him soon if he did not get as far away from the manor as he could. The snow still fell in tiny flakes from the sky and he wished he had worn better clothing, but the chance came all too quickly, and he had to run. The streets were unfamiliar to him for he had rarely been out of the manor. All he could do is get as far away as possible and hide, before they sniff him out. And they would.

He was only a source of food for the vampire overlords that owned him. They told him that his blood was the best, that the taste was unlike anything they've known. For a while, the rich slave life he led didn't bother him for he was well pampered, well fed, and well cared for. But the reality of his life as a blood slave, or blood whore, a title he recently achieved, made itself known and then he knew he had to get away.

Although he didn't know which way he was going, there was a place that he had to get to. It is an old stone church that stood alone, forgotten and abandoned out the outskirts of the city. He could see its distant form from his bedroom window in the manor every night. That is the direction he is heading in, although he felt that he was getting more and more lost in the maze of buildings. This castle, he was told by an old friend, is where he should go whenever he escaped. His friend said that there were 'saviors' there, winged beings that would guard and protect him from the vampires. They could only be angels, he thought. What other winged beings would protect a simple, helpless human?

But he had to stop. His legs were growing weary and the snow continued to slow him down. There had to be a place for him to hide, somewhere that would mask his smell from the vampires and their bloodhounds. Then he had an idea. It is a disgusting idea, but he refused to get caught and be brought back to that life. He lifted a garbage barrel lid, flopped inside, and landed on piles of old trash. He had to hold his nose and fight the urge to vomit from the rank scents. He would have to stay in this smelly place until sunrise. He would be safe to wander the streets then. He could only pray that morning will come quickly.

/

The light streamed through the openings in the garbage lid and he slowly opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep for a bit despite the smell. Lifting the lid, he peeked around at his surroundings. The snow had covered his footprints in the night. There was no sun behind the snow clouds but he knew the vampires still could not walk the streets in the day. Now was his best chance at reaching the old church. He jumped down and hurried out of the alley and into the streets.

It was still very early and only a small handful of people were out and about. He asked a friendly looking elderly man where the old church was and which way he should go. The old man told him the best way but warned him that the area where the church is located was dark and haunted. That frightened him, but it was the only place he knew where to go. The old man also said that he would get there by nightfall on foot, and that more snow was to come in the evening. But the old man offered him a quicker way there. He was told to jump on the back of the milk wagon when it came by for it always passes the area where the church is.

He liked that idea and in a few moments the milk wagon came by. He jumped on to hitched a ride, smiling from ear to ear. Soon he would be safe.

/

The area was nothing like he expected. In fact, the sight of the dark place almost had him wanting to go back to the vampires. But that was a ridiculous solution. He could see the church standing in front of him through a rusty iron gate that hung lazily from its squeaking hinges. There stood ten smaller houses, more hut-like, in front of the castle, each one broken with either missing roofs or collapsed walls. It was like a ghost town. Yet the oddest spot of all was the graveyard that started at the church and stretched out to the houses. He asked himself who these old graves belonged to, as well as the houses.

At first, he was hesitant to step through the gate, feeling his knees clicking together in fright. Was this place really a safe haven for him? And then he heard a sound like a whispering voice urging him in. It was as if an invisible force pulled him through. Whatever it was, it didn't frighten him any longer but gave him a sense of serenity. Now he was only further intrigued by the dark church before him. It was a beautiful old structure, much older than his vampire master's manor. Dead vines climbed the walls and some of its roof was missing. The stained glass window was shattered in various places, making the image it once shown impossible to see. Could angels really be living here in this dark place?

The force pulling him had stopped and brought back his fear of the dark place. He was never a brave person to begin with, and although he knew he had to save himself, fear was holding him back. A gust of cold wind blew some snow off of the tree branches in his direction, making his teeth chatter and his body suffer a violent shiver. It was too cold to stay outside any longer, not that it would be any warmer in the church. He took a step forward but stopped. His teeth chattered with more than just a chill. He was afraid. Then behind him came a whispering sound of voices. The hair stood on the back of his neck. A chill went down his spine. He knew that if he turned around right now, something or somethings, would be standing behind him. With a squeak followed by a yelp, he ran through the graveyard path, up the stone steps and burst through the old doors.

He landed flat on his face.

Whimpering, he sat up to hold his aching nose, checking his palm momentarily to make sure there wasn't any blood. Satisfied that his palm was bare of any blood, he went back to rubbing his nose and stood up to look around the church. Its ceiling was high with the only light coming through the hole in the roof with a few flurries of snow. The structure was beautiful. Dark, but beautiful. It looked like an evil church but it certainly didn't feel that way. It was small too. Small and tall. It hurt his neck to keep looking so far up. Why was it so tall, he wondered. And where were the 'winged saviors' that were supposed to be here?

He thought back to what his friend had told him. There was more his friend had said, but now, with all that has happened, it is hard to remember exactly what was said. Was there something he had to say? Something he had to do? He blushed suddenly, wondering if it was something sexual he had to do, like how the vampires always forced him into such acts to make 'magic' happen. He didn't know what their dark spells actually were, and he didn't want to know. If these winged beings are angels, then they would not ask something so vulgar of him.

Swallowing hard, he proceeded further into the church, going as far ahead as the light would let him. He stopped at the barrier of darkness where the light ended. He looked into the dark, wondering if anything was there. It was too dark to see and he was frightened.

He didn't know how long he stood there in fear of the dark. Time seemed to pass without him knowing, and soon the dark barrier began to slowly retreat as more light flooded in through the ceiling hole. He followed the light with his eyes, watching as it crept along the floor and then stopped at the bottom of some stone altar or statue. His amber eyes widened slightly. Did this have something to do with the winged saviors? Taking a few small steps closer, he began to see the outline of something. A statue? He took two more steps towards it, squinting his eyes to try and make out what it was. It looked to be the statue of a person?

"There you are!"

He gasped and spun around, pressing his back up against the stone statue. There, in the doorway, stood three humans, servants of his vampire overlords. He had forgotten about them! How could he have been so stupid! And how did they find him? His answer came at the vicious barking of a dog outside, one of the bloodhounds. He started to tremble.

"You've upset the masters by running away." Said one of the men. "You have to come back now."

"NO!"

One man growled. "Don't make us have to bring you by force! The masters don't want us to put a single mark on you. That's THEIR job. And let me tell you, blood slut, they're not happy in the least!" He smirked as he finished his threat.

"Please...please let me go!" he pressed further back against the cold stone. "Please! Don't make me go back!"

The second man laughed. "He looks ready to wet his pants!"

"Come along now, little bunny." Said the first man. "It's time to go home. You must be so cold in that little bit of clothing!"

Suddenly, the stone behind him began to move. His eyes slowly widened as he felt the movement against his back. Was the stone really moving? He looked towards the three men and saw the look of fear slowly spreading across their faces. Their eyes traveled up with the rising of the stone. He couldn't help but look behind him. A pair of dark wings spread open, first the left and then the right. They looked like bat wings. The stone stood up, like a human, and flexed the wings. He was stunned. Stunned in both fright and awe. He couldn't fully see what it was, but he knew in his heart that this was the winged savior, angel or not.

The three humans started to back away. Now they were the ones trembling in fear.

'Shield your eyes and ears.' Said a harsh, echoing voice that came from the winged savior.

He did so. Crouching on the floor, he clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears. A gust of wind flew over him, the winged savior, and though his ears were covered, he could hear the faint sounds of screams. Human screams. Tears leaked through his lids and streamed down his cheeks. His heart was filled with a mix of relief and fear. Who was this winged savior that killed people? Angels wouldn't kill people, would they?

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he slowly opened his eyes to look in the direction of the entry. The winged savior stood over three fallen bodies that lay in pieces. The winged being had the body of a human man. Large bat wings came out from the top of the spine settled in a muscular back. The limbs were solid with muscle as well, yet the hands were claws, not a human's. A long tail hung from the base of the lower back and a pair of horns stood out from above pointed ears.

'A demon?' he wondered to himself. But demons were not made of stone. This being's body was gray, the color of stone. A living statue? His breath caught in his throat when the being turned to face him.

It wasn't a demon, nor was it an angel. It was a gargoyle. A living gargoyle. The being turned around now to stand in the light so he could get a full view. The skin was not stone but a soft, solid gray in color from head to foot. The eyes were a stunning blue set on a hard, cold face. The hair, slick back and short, was a lighter shade of gray than the rest of him. The feet were claws as well to match the hands. And he was naked. Handsome too. He blushed lightly.

'What is your name?' Asked the gargoyle.

He stumbled over his words. "F-Feliciano."

The gargoyle's tail swished behind him. 'You smell of vampires.'

Feliciano started to tremble as the large, hulking being came closer. "I...I...I escaped...from them! I...I was told to...to come here! For protection!" He shielded his head with his arms. "Please don't eat me!"

'We are no friends of the vampires.' Replied the gargoyle. 'Our kind has dropped tremendously in numbers thanks to the violent nature of the vampires. But the few of us that remain are determined to see their reign end in this world.'

Feliciano turned his amber eyes upward to gaze at the gargoyle-man. "So...so you really help humans?" Blue eyes stared back at him and he felt a shiver run through his body.

'Only humans who suffer at the hands of vampires. What are you to the vampires?'

He blushed, having to look away from the gargoyle. "Just a food source...and...other things."

'A blood whore.' The gargoyle stated plainly.

Feliciano twitched as the harsh title was spoken. He nodded. "Yes...but not by my choice."

'It never is.' Answered the gargoyle. 'Rest assured, you are safe with me. But you cannot stay in this world.'

"What do you mean? Where am I to go?"

The gargoyle crouched down to his eye-level. 'You will come to our world. It is in another realm, a world between this one you humans call home and the afterlife. Vampires hardly come. If they do, they never leave alive.' He stood up again. 'Will you come?'

"To another world?" he thought for a moment. "But...will I ever return to this one? This is still my home." Feliciano had to look away again, feeling fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

'You may come with us and live in safety or stay here with the vampires. There are other humans in our world who have escaped vampire cruelty. You may find that you like this other world, but the choice has to be yours.'

Feliciano wondered if he could truly leave this world behind him and live somewhere else. If he stayed, there was a solid chance that he would fall into the hands of his vampire overlords once again, and probably not live for very long. He feared that life and punishment more than anything. This winged beast, this gargoyle, is offering him freedom and protection, something that he desperately needed. Still the decision was hard, for he was more frightened of entering a world that is unknown to him. To be honest, he thought to himself, he barely knew much of this world.

'You will not be made a whore in our world.' The gargoyle assured him. 'Any choice you make is yours and yours alone. Choose quickly, human, I grow impatient.'

It was a hard decision to make, but at this point, it was either a chance at a new life or go back to being a blood whore to the vampires. The promise of his own choices was the factor that made his decision.

Looking up at the gargoyle, he said, "Yes."

Suddenly the gargoyles strong arms were around him and they were flying upwards to the hole in the ceiling. Feliciano had to close his eyes and grip tightly to the gargoyle as they flew threw it and up into the cold winter air. He peeked his eye open to see that they were flying high above the city. He gasped and clung tighter to the gargoyle, keeping his skinny arms around the creature's neck, praying that he wouldn't fall.

'Don't be afraid, human.' The gargoyle whispered to him. 'We are almost there. You will hear some noise and feel very hot for a short moment as we enter this world. Keep your eyes closed and be strong.'

There was hope and security in the gargoyle's words and Feliciano actually felt a smile coming to his lips. In a few moments he heard the strange noise, felt the heat, and cuddled closer to the gargoyle. He kept his eyes closed and willed himself to remain strong, just as the winged savior told him. The heat then disappeared as well as the sound. It wasn't an issue for him at all!

"You can open your eyes now."

The gargoyle's voice had changed. The dark echo of his tone was a regular one now, sounding just like a human's! The voice was still harsh with a military tone to it now. Feliciano opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could in the gargoyle's arms. This world looked like it was from the ancient times of knights and dragons. It was more barren though, with mountains and open fields. It was beautiful in its own mysterious way. Feliciano found himself smiling again.

"This is your world?" He asked the gargoyle.

"Yes. I will let you stay in my home for the evening but tomorrow I will bring you to the human sanctuary."

Feliciano looked at him. "Sanctuary? Just for humans?" He thought he would stay with the gargoyle. "Can't I stay with you?"

The gargoyle stopped in mid-flight to look at him and answered, "There is no reason to. You belong with your own kind. The humans will explain everything to you, everything you need to know about this world, about us, and our cause." he continued the flight.

"Cause? What do you mean?"

"They will tell you."

Feliciano knew when it was time to stop talking for the vampires trained him rather harshly in that part of his 'obedience' lessons. They flew the rest of the way in silence.

The gargoyle's house was a small castle set in an area very much like the church. In fact, the gargoyle's castle resembled the church, Feliciano noticed, and wondered briefly if this world was like a mirror of his own. As a child he would look at his reflection in the mirror and wonder if there was another world beyond it. That is how it feels to him right now. They landed on the front steps and the gargoyle placed him on his feet.

"Follow me. I will give you fresh clothes and some food, then you can rest." He said when he faced the human. "You don't have to worry while staying here."

Feliciano noticed then that the gargoyle was no longer naked but wearing a medieval brown jerkin, black pants and tall brown boots with buckles up the side. A sword hung from a thick tight belt that showed off his narrow waist. The jerkin buckled in the front as well, and its leather clung to the gargoyle's body like a second skin. Feliciano wished for the gargoyle to be naked again. While the medieval clothing clung to the broad shoulders and chest, the naked view of him, in Feli's opinion, was much better. He felt a blush coming to his cheeks again.

"Thank you, um...I never asked your name." Feliciano followed the gargoyle inside. "Am I allowed to know it? Do I call you 'master'?"

"No. There are no masters here, only leaders." The gargoyle answered. "And as for my name...it is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Feliciano smiled. "Ludwig." He said the name again. "I like that name."

"Hm. Follow me."

The castle was lightly decorated with tapestries and weapons. Torches and candlestands lit the way as they climbed a spiral stone staircase to the the other level of the castle. Ludwig stopped in front of a wooden door with heavy hinges and an iron cast loop handle. Feliciano watched the large clawed hand grip the iron loop and pull the door open.

"This room is for guests. It is small, but it will do for one night." He waved his hand and the candles all lit themselves. He pointed his palm to the fireplace and a flame ignited in the hearth. "The nights get cold here. The fire will warm you." He turned back to Feliciano. "This world is not like the one you come from. We live simple here, in the old ways."

Feliciano understood for most of his world, as it is now, was slowly returning to the old ways of living. Long gone were the days of technology and major cities because after the Black Apocalypse (long before his birth) all the world was destroyed. The human race, as well as vampires and even werewolves, were trying to rebuild the world but much of the technology was gone. In his world they still had electricity and didn't need the use of candles and torches.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Feliciano said, going over to the bed and running his hand along the white sheets. "Thank you for helping me, Ludwig." he smiled at his savoir. "It means a lot to me."

Ludwig nodded in response. "There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe. Feel free to wear whatever you wish. I will bring up some food shortly while you settle in. Just try and relax for now. Everything will be explained tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you."

Ludwig closed the door to the human's room and went downstairs to the kitchen. This human, Feliciano, would serve as good bait to lure some of the vampires to them. He would make sure no actual harm came to the human. He would not let the vampires have that human ever again. Ludwig could tell from the human's scent that the blood flowing in his veins held a special power within itself, something the vampires crave. Every hundred years or so a human comes along with special blood and the vampires seek them out. Feliciano is that human. The vampires won't settle for having their special feedbag taken away from them. They would come for him, and Ludwig would be ready.

As he reheated some stew and put on a kettle of hot water, his thoughts remained on the little timid human. The vampires made him a 'blood whore', and Ludwig could see why. The alluring features of the human only added to the taste of his blood, and vampires were sex-driven beasts that flourished on blood and sins of the flesh. Feliciano was probably past around at vampire blood parties like a piece of exotic meat. He felt sympathy and remorse for the helpless human, which was strange to him.

While he had protected many humans over the centuries, none of them stirred feelings inside of him like Feliciano does. The strongest feeling was the need to protect him from all harm. It appeared at the human was too dense and defenseless to even tie his own shoes. The second was adoration for the gentle and sweet demeanor of the human. There was barely any fear in Feli's eyes after they met and the human treated him like an equal. And the third is undoubtedly lust. He knew the human felt the same for the blushing was the first giveaway, and the next was the scent of rising sexual desire. The fact that Feliciano still felt sexual excitement meant that he was both used to sex and even enjoyed it, despite the act having been done with vampires. There was no fear of desire within him, proof to Ludwig that the human was never technically forced into sex but simply used to it. Vampires held a sexual power all their own that could make any human who meet their gaze crazy with wanton desire. Vampires could turn even the most celibate person into a creature of lust.

His kind did not hold such power for they were of an old and mighty ancient race of warriors with the powers to destroy vampires, werewolves and witches. But in the last few centuries the vampires have grown quickly in numbers with thousands roaming the streets in an army of darkness. Ludwig had learned in the last century that the elite and true vampires learned how to change a human into a half-vampire, which left their human side to become zombie-like. This new power kept the half-vampires from becoming full vampires, where they could pose a threat to the full blooded vampires both old and ancient. The strongest vampires needed a mindless army of powerful bloodsuckers but are dense enough to blindly follow orders. And humans were perfect subjects to be molded into a dark army for they populated the world like cockroaches.

Ludwig's race can not fight these armies alone. The leaders of his world are currently negotiating with other races like the werewolves and witches, even ghosts and demons. They are building an army themselves, yet it was still not big enough to stand against the mindless dark army of half vampire humans. Ludwig knew that the ancient vampires would come themselves to retrieve Feliciano, not send an army of idiots who would sooner kill and drink the human dry rather than bring him back. It would be Ludwig's best chance to kill the elite vampire, for when he did, all the half-vampires that were made by that one would die. It was just one way to weaken such a massive army.

The kettle whistled loudly, breaking his thoughts and aimless stirring of the stew. He removed the kettle from the wood stove top and placed it on the stone counter. The tea would help the human to sleep and the stew will fill his belly. Feliciano was too thin in his opinion. Just another technique the vampires use to keep their human slaves weak and obedient. They were a disgusting race.

He brought the food and tea up to the human on a tray. Ludwig knocked first but there was no answer. Slowly, he pulled the door open and looked inside, finding Feliciano asleep on the bed, naked, with only the sheet covering the start of his backside. The thin arms were folded under the pillow with the angelic face at peaceful rest. Ludwig used his wings to enter the room so that his boots would not wake up the sleeping human. He placed the tray on the bedside table and then allowed himself to take in the sight of Feliciano's naked body.

The pale skin showed no signs of abuse, bite marks, or blemishes. Vampires, he knew, could heal the body and any marks that were ever placed on Feliciano's skin were easily fixed. While he was skinny, his body was long without any signs of muscle. Humans were such a weak species to begin with that it seemed a crime to make them even less than what they are. But on this human, it suited him. Ludwig wanted to reach out and touch that pale skin, knowing it would feel as soft as it looks. But his gray skin and clawed hand would look like a monster touching it. He was surprised that his features did not scare the human. Feliciano started to stir.

"Mmm...Ludwig?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I brought food and tea." He watched Feliciano sit up in the bed and took a second to admire the slim chest. "I have more for you if are still hungry."

Feliciano reached over and took the bowl of warm stew. He blew on the spoon and took a gulp of the stew. It was tasty and hearty. He could feel the warmth of it pooling in his belly. "It's really good!" he continued eating.

"Much of the food we have here comes from your world. This stew is simple rabbit and vegetable. Try the tea."

Feliciano balanced the bowl in his lap and took a sip of the tea. Tea wasn't really his favorite but Ludwig is being so nice to him that it would be rude to say so. "I like it! You made this all by yourself?"

"Yes. I live alone."

"Why?" Feliciano asked. "Don't you have any family or friends?"

Ludwig crossed his arms as he answered. "I have a brother and my fellow gargoyle warriors. You may meet some of them tomorrow as well. But as for me, I prefer to live alone. I always have."

Feliciano took another spoonful of stew. "I guess I can understand living alone. I was forced to live with many vampires and I always felt lonely. I don't have any family...none that I remember. It was always vampires." He glanced at Ludwig. "It must be nice to be your own master."

"It is. You will discover that for yourself while living here. Finish eating and get some rest. You may sleep well because you are safe now. I'll be back in a short bit to check on you." As he turned to leave, Feliciano called him back.

"Wait!"

Ludwig paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the human, who had put the bowl on the table and now sat on his knees facing him. Ludwig saw then that all of Feliciano's body was hairless, another trait the vampires found necessary in their human slaves. He felt the front of his pants begin to tighten.

"What is it?" he refused to turn around in fear of Feliciano seeing the bulge in his pants.

"Stay with me?" Feliciano pleaded. "I don't want to be alone...please stay. Or...I can come with you? I don't mind." His voice dropped to a whisper and he felt his face burning hot with a blush. "You've been so kind to me and I...want to return the favor."

Ludwig knew that the human was serious. He wanted to take advantage of Feliciano's want for him but he knew it was wrong. "You are not a blood whore any longer. There is no reason to repay kindness with your body. Things do not work that way here. Just rest. Things will look better in the morning. Like I said, you are safe here. I feel secure leaving you alone." He was about to leave again when the human suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Don't go! I don't want to be alone!" Feliciano buried his face between the base of the wings, squeezing Ludwig's midsection and feeling the rippling muscle beneath his skin. For a being that had been stone, Ludwig's body was warm. It felt like he was hugging a statue, but a warm one, with a musky scent and an air of security. Feliciano smiled peacefully. "Stay with me. Please?"

The gargoyle turned around in his embrace and Feliciano looked up at him, smiling as his chin rested on the strong chest. He thought to himself how beautiful Ludwig's eyes are, such a deep and passionate blue. He seemed to have the gargoyle's attention now. Unable to resist the growing desire in his lower belly, he went up on his tip-toes to slowly bring their lips together. Ludwig did not pull away from him. Delighted, Feliciano slid his arms around the broad shoulders to cling to the massive form as he forced Ludwig to deepen the kiss. He moaned into the gargoyle's mouth when he felt the large clawed hand cup his lower back and pull him closer. Ludwig was so strong! Feliciano felt his body responding immediately when Ludwig's erection made itself known.

But then, Ludwig pushed him away, holding him at arm's length. Feliciano blinked in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong, or if he had angered Ludwig in some way. "Ludwig? What's wrong?"

It had taken every ounce of his willpower to push away from Feliciano's gentle touch and warm lips. When their lips met, Ludwig was overcome with a unique sense of want and desire, something he had never felt before with anyone. The human's body fit perfectly against his, and there is no doubt that the vampires trained Feliciano to be an active, passionate lover. It showed. The human knew just how to kiss, right where to touch, and what pitch of sound could send the other over the edge. But it wasn't right, so he had to push him away.

"It's nothing you did." Ludwig assured him. "You don't have to act like this any more. You are free to be yourself."

"But...I am being myself." Feliciano answered honestly. "Even though I just met you...I really...like you."

Ludwig felt his heart skip a beat, for as Feliciano said those words the human looked so lost yet he spoke were the truth. But Feliciano is way too trusting, and Ludwig did not want to break that trust. Still, his cock ached for release and it had to be tended to or he would go mad.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." With that he left the room and closed the door. He said he would check on him later, but after what happened, that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. So he retreated to his room, locked the door, and thought about the human sprawled out naked on his bed as he relieved himself of pent-up desire.

/

Feliciano finished the stew and tea after Ludwig left. His desire deflated the moment Ludwig pushed him away. He felt ashamed of himself for how wantonly he acted around the gargoyle but Ludwig did respond with lust of his own. Ludwig had to desire him in some form. Then again, vampires and werewolves desired him too. Ludwig is just another magical beast that can rule humans. Yet he knew Ludwig was not like that for the gargoyle showed him every bit of kindness thus far. Feliciano was even surprised at himself for actually wanting to sleep with Ludwig even though they had just met. It was lust for Ludwig's strength and protection that struck him first and then came the rippling muscles, handsome features, and clawed hands.

Those hands. At first they seemed scary and they had ripped apart the flesh and bone of men. He had witnessed it first hand. But that hand cradled him so tenderly, as if he would break, and Feli knew that there was gentleness in Ludwig's touch. He wished he could have felt those clawed hands on other parts of his body, roaming over his flesh and scratching just slightly to leave tingling red marks in their wake. He shuddered pleasurably at the thought.

He could admit to himself that while he was a blood whore for vampires, he enjoyed having sex. Many of his fellow human slaves saw him as a shameful excuse for a man because he gave himself over so easily to the vampires. It wasn't that he wanted to but more the fact that he feared being punished. The other human slaves were beaten for their defiance. Feli hated pain more than anything. It scared him. He wasn't a fighter, nor was he brave enough to stand against his vampire masters and tell them 'no'. In his view, it was easier to be drunk on vampire power, experience sexual pleasure and reach multiple orgasms. It kept him from doing hard labor like the other human slaves. The vampires liked to pamper him in exchange for his blood and body. Feli thought, at the time, that it was a fair price to pay for staying safe.

Looking back on it now, he couldn't blame the other humans for hating him. He would walk around in pretty clothes and jewelry while they wore rags and chains. Sometimes they would whisper 'whore', 'slut', or 'traitor' as he walked by. All he could do is lower his head and keep silent. At least Ludwig didn't think of him that way. That brought another smile to his face.

"Ludwig's so nice and kind." he flopped back into the bed. "I'm so glad I found him!" Feli hugged the pillow to him and pretended that it was Ludwig. He finally fell asleep and slept all through the night.

/

The next morning they were on their way to the human sanctuary, on foot. Feliciano dressed in a simple white shirt and brown pants with basic slip-on shoes. It wasn't what he was used to but the clothing was comfortable. He walked a few steps behind Ludwig, finding it hard to keep up with the gargoyle's fast pace. Still, he could admire Ludwig's back and rump from behind. It made him giggle. Ludwig didn't say much to him as they walked the nearly empty streets.

When they arrived at the human sanctuary, Feliciano was pleasantly surprised at the sight and structure of it. It had the look of an ancient Roman style building. The design didn't match with the rest of the medieval style world. This was to be his new home while living in this world? Feliciano really wanted to stay with Ludwig.

"This is the human sanctuary." Ludwig said. "When we enter, you will meet the Foreman. He oversees all the humans."

"All of the humans? How many are there?" Feliciano asked.

"Many, but the Foreman will put you in a small group. Follow me." Ludwig started up the steps but stopped when he noticed that Feli wasn't following him. "What is it?"

Feliciano looked up at him. "Can't I stay with you?"

Ludwig gave a sigh. "No, you can't. You belong with your own kind." He walked back down the steps to take Feli's hand. "Come now."

"When will I see you again? Will you visit me?" Feliciano let himself be led up the steps.

"Yes, I will. But I have my own work to do and you will be more comfortable around your own kind."

Feliciano said nothing more and let Ludwig walk him in through the large doors and to a narrow hallway. The end of the hallway opened up to a large room and at the very front stood a desk with a man writing something. Feliciano gulped when they approached the desk and the man with blonde hair and green eyes looked down at him, narrowing the very heavy eyebrows.

"And who is this, Ludwig?" Asked the Foreman.

"Arthur, this human came to me yesterday morning. His name is Feliciano and he escaped from vampires. Elite vampires."

Arthur's green eyes widened a bit. "Ah, I see. And he came to you for protection?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. I will discuss in greater detail to you later, but as for now, Feliciano needs to be settled in with a group."

"Very well. We are pleased to have him." Arthur smirked at the trembling human. "I know just the group for him. There's no need to be afraid, Feliciano. You are safe and welcome here."

Feliciano swallowed and then found his voice. "Are you a human too?" He asked. The Foreman Arthur started to laugh and Feli could see a few sharp teeth and a forked tip tongue.

"No, I'm not a human." Arthur answered.

"Then what are you?" Feliciano was afraid to know. He watched as Arthur's upper body seemed to glide along the floor. As he came around the right side of the desk, Feliciano could see that Arthur's lower half was a snake's body. He yelped and hid behind Ludwig. "What are you?"

Ludwig placed his clawed hand on top of the human's head. "He is a Naga, a race of half snake people. He looks frightening but he is rather harmless."

Arthur hissed at him.

"I will stay with you while you are settling in." Ludwig assured Feliciano. "Arthur, show him to his group."

"Very well." Arthur gathered up his book and motioned for them to follow. "Come this way."

Feliciano clung to Ludwig's arm as they walked further into the sanctuary. The first area was a large open room with small man-made ponds full of fish. The next room was an indoor flower garden. The aroma of all the flowers filled his senses and he felt calm. The roses were his favorite so far, and there were many! They passed by a large fountain that had real waterlilies floating in the water. Feliciano figured that if he were going to stay here, this would be his favorite room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Came a sudden happy, cheerful voice from somewhere nearby.

"Oh, no." Arthur said in a breathy sigh of annoyance.

"YAHOOOO!"

Feliciano noticed something jumping into the air high above them. He yelped and clung tighter to Ludwig's arm. It turned out to be another strange beast that looked like a human but had rabbit ears as well as antlers. The creature bounced as a rabbit would up to them.

"How's it going? Who's the new guy?" Asked the rabbit creature.

Ludwig simply stared at him. "Hello, Alfred." He greeted the man in a flat tone.

"You know him?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig.

"He's a Jakalope." Arthur answered. "One of the most annoying and stupidest creatures to live in the Americas."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "At least I'm cute to look at!" He then turned his attention to the human. "And what's your name?"

"F-Feli."

"Well F-Feli," Alfred mocked. "If you need anything, or Arthur is being a pain the ass, just call on me and I'll come HOPPING to the rescue!"

Arthur hissed violently at him. "Don't you have work to do, you lazy, loud-mouth, good-for-nothing Yankee reject?"

Alfred just laughed and hopped away, but not before pulling on Ludwig's tail as he did.

"Please, ignore that creature at all cost." Arthur told Feli in all honesty.

When they entered the next room, Arthur the Naga took them up the stairs, or in his case, slithered up the stairs. They went to the left which led to another hallway with many doors.

"These are the dorms." Arthur told them. "Feliciano, your group is in this room."

Feliciano looked at the door and saw that there was a symbol of the sun in the center. "How many other humans are in there?" He asked.

"Just two." Arthur answered.

"Only two?" Feliciano was surprised. "I thought there would be more."

"No, this group is most befitting to your...nature."

Feliciano cocked his head slightly. "I don't get it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They are like you, so the three of you should get along very well." He knocked on the door. "It's Arthur!"

"Come in." Said a voice from behind the door.

Arthur opened it and ushered Feliciano inside. "Come on now, don't be shy!" He pulled Feli from Ludwig to get him inside.

Feli looked at the room for a moment before his eyes settled on two young men, maybe his own age, that looked very friendly and kind. One had fluffy pale blonde hair with a curl like his own and violet eyes with glasses. He was holding a white teddy bear. The other was of Asian ethnicity, with short black hair and brown eyes, though he was more serious-looking than the other. He held no stuffed animal and knelt on a pillow while wearing some traditional Asian outfit. They both regarded him with light smiles.

"Matthew, Kiku, this is Feliciano. He'll be your new roomie and group mate. Make sure to show him the ropes and make him feel at home."

"Hello Feliciano, nice to meet you. I'm Matthew." The one with the teddy bear introduced himself with a voice as soft as fallen snow. Feli had to strain a bit to hear.

"Hi Matthew." He answered back.

"My name is Kiku, and I am honored to make your acquaintance." Kiku said with a little bow. "Come in and have some tea with us."

Feliciano looked back at Ludwig with a frown. The gargoyle quickly looked away from him. "Ludwig," he started. "This place is nice and all, but I want to stay with you. Can't I?"

"No, this is where you belong." Ludwig told him again for the hundredth time. "I will come by tomorrow to see you. I promise."

Feliciano took the large clawed hand in both of his. "You really promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Matthew approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ludwig comes here a lot, so don't worry. Come sit with us. I have hot chocolate instead of tea."

Feliciano gave one last pleading look in Ludwig's direction but the gargoyle shook his head. He pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Rest well and enjoy your stay. You will be safe here, and will have friends."

'I want to be with you though.' Feli told himself. But knowing he was just barking in the dark, he let Matthew lead him away from the door and to the center of the room where the hot beverages were.

Arthur and Ludwig left the room with a soft shut of the door. Arthur then turned to Ludwig with a raised brow and narrow slitted pupils. "What do you have planned, Ludwig?" He asked and slithered beside the gargoyle as they left the dorm room halls. "I know that look on your faccccceeeeeee." He let his forked tongue peek out.

Ludwig ignored it. "He is that one special human that appears every hundred or some years with unique blood that vampires crave. Feliciano escaped from his vampire captors and came to me. They were using him as a blood whore, a simple feedbag, to indulge in their wicked ways. The elite vampires will not let Feliciano escape for long. They'll find out where he is, and when they do, they will come here, where I can destroy them."

The Naga snickered with a stream of hisses. "Kill the strongest vampires and destroy the mindless race of half-breed rats. Perfect plan, Ludwig. However, you are not strong enough to stand against the elite vampires. They are the oldest, the most powerful, for their blood is ancient and long since before the time of the Black Apocolypse."

"That is why I am going to Black Rock to gather the other gargoyles. I need Feliciano to be here while I do that." Ludwig nearly fell when something wrapped around his ankles. It was Arthur's naga body. He tried to get away but Arthur had him completely wrapped in his coils with a speed that is all a naga. His hands were locked at his sides as well as the tips of his wings. "What is it that you want?" He asked with his voice filled of disdain and annoyance. He stared right into Arthur's green, snake-slit eyes.

"That human...you like him, don't you?"

"What is that to you?"

Arthur hissed with laughter. "I can tell by the way you look at him! I can even smell your desire. You didn't want to leave him here simply because you have business to attend to. You don't want to get close to him, a human, who is weak and pathetic."

Ludwig growled. "I don't see what any of this has to do with you. Whatever I feel for Feliciano is none of your concern. Now let me go, or I'll call Alfred here to hop on your head!"

Arthur hissed but let him go, uncoiling himself from Ludwig's body. "Despite your cruelty to me, I will keep an eye on your human for you. He is a special human, I could sense that right away about him. He'll come to like this place, I know it."

"Just make sure he eats and gets rest. I want to start building up his strength and confidence. Those vampires stripped from him whatever little bit of courage he ever had, and I want to see him gain that back, or at least discover it for himself."

Arthur crossed his arms and smiled. "You're too soft sometimes. Just because you can turn to stone doesn't mean your heart can't beat."

"Save your poetry for Talent Night." Ludwig said and left the sanctuary to take to the air.

'The others will stand by me.' Ludwig said to himself as he soared through the air. 'And some time away from that human will help to clear my head.' But he kept the image of Feliciano in his head the whole way to his destination.

**End Chapter 1 TBC**


End file.
